1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of connector assemblies used to connect and disconnect fluid flows. These connector assemblies are generally characterized as being of the xe2x80x9cdry breakxe2x80x9d type. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector assembly which includes a first (or male) part, and a second (or female) part. When the male and female parts are connected to one another they effect fluid-flow communication between the connector parts. When the connector parts are disconnected they mutually reseal so that fluid is not lost from either the male or the female connector part Further, the present invention relates to such connectors which additionally have a guide structure removably supporting on one of the connector parts, and guiding the other connector part reciprocally for engagement and disengagement with the one connector part.
Still further the present invention relates to such connectors that utilize a rotary handnut in order to effect the connecting and disconnecting of the connector parts, thus providing for a reduced level of manual force necessary to utilize the connector.
2. Related Technology
A conventional connector is known from WIPO application WO99/05446, published Feb. 4, 1999. This application is believed to disclose a connector in which a male and a female part cooperate when engaged with one another to effect fluid flow between the parts. When the connector parts are disconnected from one another, one of the parts (the female part) may reseal so that fluid is not lost from the female connector part. Embodiments of this connector require a manual application of axial force in order to effect connection or disconnection of the connector parts. Other embodiments of this connector provide for a relatively rotational part to be rotated manually relative to a base portion carrying the female connector part in order to effect connection and disconnection of the connector parts. These embodiments do not provide, however, for the male part to reseal when the connector parts are disconnected. Thus, should the male part be withdrawn from the base portion of the female connector part, there will be loss of fluid from the male connector part.
A further conventional connector structure is known in accord with U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,146 (the ""146 patent), issued Dec. 20, 1983 to Curtis J. Bond, et al. A connector structure according to the ""146 patent includes a tubular spout attached to and in fluid communication with a fluid filled vessel, such as a bag held within a cardboard box. This spout portion includes a plug member which is axially moveable between a first position closing fluid communication between the vessel and an outer portion of the spout member, and a second position opening this fluid communication. In the second position of the plug member a pair of lateral openings at an inner portion of the plug member are moved inwardly of the spout to permit fluid communication between the vessel and the outer portion of the spout.
A service member (i.e., the male connector part) of the Bond ""146 patent is carried in a guide structure which clamps to the spout and guides the service member for axial sliding engagement into sealing relation with the spout. The service member provides communication with a conduit, and includes a valve member closing communication between the conduit and ambient when the service member is disconnected from the spout. The service member as it engages the spout is also engageable with the plug member to move it between its two positions, and engagement between the service member and plug member opens the valve in the service member. Thus, when the service member is engaged into the spout, communication between the vessel and the conduit is established. Further, it is seen that the plug member of the Bond ""146 patent carries an axial projection which contacts the valve member of the service member (the male connector part), and opens this valve member.
When the service member and spout member of the connector according to the Bond ""146 patent are axially disengaged from one another, a small volume of fluid is retained outwardly of the valve member and spout. This retention volume of fluid is small because the service member defines a domed end surface, and the plug member has a matching contoured end wall closely fitting to the valve member. The lateral ports of the plug member are themselves of small volume, and the passage leading to the plug member is small and is mostly filled by the plug valve member itself when this member is moved to its closed position.
Users of fittings such as that illustrated in the Bond ""146 patent have a tendency to simply push on the service member or its attached hoses or conduits in order to effect its engagement with the spout. This forceful pushing by the user may transfer too much force to the container so that the spout is dislodged from its desired location on the container connector. Further, the service member of the Bond ""146 patent cannot be conveniently opened for cleaning, inspection, or replacement of the sealing member therein. It is true that the service member can be disassembled manually, but this service member contains many parts, and after the service member has been used to convey a food product, its disassembly is a messy job. Consequently, these conventional service members are sometimes discarded when a simple cleaning or replacement of an O-ring seal would allow their continued use. Again, however, because the service member according to the Bond ""146 patent cannot be conveniently cleaned or fitted with a new O-ring, many users simply throw the fitting away and purchase a new one.
Another conventional connector, which may be considered to be of hermaphrodite configuration, is known from European patent application No. 0 294 095 A1, published Dec. 7, 1988 (the ""095 application). According to the ""095 application, a xe2x80x9cmalexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfemalexe2x80x9d connector parts are brought into alignment and juxtaposition by a yoke carried on a guide housing. The male connector part is configured as a tubular member which is axially movable by a handle on the guide housing to engage with an annular valve member carried in the female connector part. When the male and female connector parts are coupled with one another (i.e., by extension of the male connector part relative to the guide housing and into the female connector part), an inner liquid extraction flow path is separated from an outer air-entrance (or pressurized gas delivery) flow path by the annular valve member of the female connector. In the coupled condition of the male and female connectors, the annular valve member of the female connector part also serves as a sealing member. A version of this connector is also known in which the male connector part carries a spring-loaded internal disk valve member which closes the liquid extraction flow path of the male connector part when the male and female connector parts are not coupled with one another.
Further, in a conventional connector known in accord with U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,298, issued Oct. 6, 1998, and assigned to the same assignee at the present application. In this connector structure two hands were required to push the sleeve of the male part up into the female part in order to disengage the plug of the female fitting and allow fluid flow through the male sleeve. In the ""298 patent the connector utilizes a pair of opposite ears, which protrude from oppose sides of the guide portion of the male connector member. The purpose of these ears is to allow a user of the connector to manually push the sleeve of the male connector part axially into the female connector part in order open both connector parts and allow fluid flow through the engaged connector parts.
In view of the deficiencies of the related technology, a need exists for a connector assembly which provides for manual ease of use, and a general reduction in the amount of manual force required of a user when effecting engagement and disengagement of the connector parts.
Additionally, a need can be seen to exist in view of the deficiencies of the related technology for such a connector assembly which allows the male connector part to be opened for inspection, cleaning, and service without the male connector part being attached to a female connector part.
Accordingly, the present invention in accord with one aspect provides a male connector portion for use with a female connector portion to form a fluid-flow connection, each of the male connector portion and the female connector portion defining a respective axially extending fluid flow path and being removably engageable with one another to communicate the respective fluid flow paths, the female connector portion including an integral valve element having a closed first position closing the fluid flow path of the female connector portion and an open second position axially displaced from the first position, the valve element moving to the second position in response to engagement together of the connector portions to communicate the fluid flow paths with one another and remaining integrally connected with the female connector portion in both the first and the second positions thereof, the male connector portion comprising: a male probe portion reciprocable axially relative to a remainder of the male connector portion; a guide portion including support means for supportingly and releasably engaging onto the female connector portion, the guide portion including structure for carrying a rotatable actuator member relative rotation of which effects reciprocation of the male probe portion between first and second positions to respectively connect and disconnect of the male probe portion into and from the female connector portion; and the actuator member and the male probe portion defining cooperating structure for reciprocating the male probe portion axially between the first position and the second position in response to relative rotation of the actuator member, the male probe portion in response to reciprocation to its second position moving the valve member to its respective second position.
An advantage of the present invention is that the plug member of the female connector part cannot be disconnected from this female connector part. Thus, the plug member cannot be lost inside of a vessel or container to which the female connector part is mounted.
Further, an advantage of the present invention resides in the ability to disassemble the male connector part for inspection and cleaning. The male connector part can be extended for inspection even when it is not connected to a female connector part, and than can be fully disassembled for cleaning and repair, such as the replacement of O-ring type seals, if necessary.